


Drabble #7

by WhiskersandQuiff



Series: Fluffy Drabbles [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, M/M, interactive introverts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskersandQuiff/pseuds/WhiskersandQuiff
Summary: I also post to my Tumblr! See the rest of my ficshere





	Drabble #7

The best part of 2018 for Dan was that Phil was finally coming into his own. 

Phil had been living mostly how he wanted to live for years already, not letting the idea of being too “weird” or “eccentric” take over, but there was still more to be done. 

A big step in the right direction was phil updating his style, starting with his hair. Dan loved to see how confident phil had become since ditching the fringe for the quiff, especially since the confidence grew and moved beyond just the hair and into a new style overall (the ripped jeans drove dan absolutely crazy, he firmly believes they should be illegal because _damn_ ) _._

But this “new phil” was more than just style and confidence through appearance, and it meant a lot more to dan. He always knew phil was hot as fuck, and he was glad that phil was realizing that finally, too, but what really made Dan’s heart swell with love and affection was Phil’s actions. 

Dan had given up on maintaining their cover ages ago. He knew he couldn’t prevent the heart eyes, so he embraced it and got as fond as he could without a care for their audience. Phil was less comfortable with this, so dan refrained from doing anything too obvious.

No matter how much he wanted to, he wouldn’t reach over and hold Phil’s hand, or kiss his cheek, or anything else. Phil wasn’t comfortable with PDA, so dan let phil take the lead on just how close to PDA they got. 

And damn did 2018 inch ever closer to honest-to-god PDA. 

Phil would boop Dan’s nose, or lean in closer than necessary, or insist they film on a tiny bench seat nearly directly on top of each other, or touch Dan’s neck. This was unheard of behavior, and dan was living for it, for this reminder that dan was Phil’s even on camera. 

The phandom was eating it up, too, constantly posting about how shook their Instagram stories made them. Dan would sometimes scroll through their posts and giggle at their reactions, imagining what they’d say if they had a picture of the two of them as they cuddle in their bed and scroll through social media. Some of the posts made dan ache for a different world, a future that may be coming soon, but not yet. It was a future that promised true comfort and careless displays of the profound love that dan felt for phil. Dan would read those posts and put his phone away, rolling more firmly on top of phil and burying his face in Phil’s neck just to remind himself that it was coming, someday. 

They posted their most controversial photo yet shortly before the end of the tour- it was a group picture of dan, phil, Martyn, and cornelia, and phil had his arm subtly resting around Dan’s waist.

No one could see his actual hand, but there was no way his arm could be anywhere else, especially when considering Dan’s cavernous dimple, bright red blush, and unending heart eyes. 

So they kind of broke the internet. Oops. 

But what really, truly decimated the phandom were the photos released just after the tour ended. 

Dan and phil were stood backstage, listening to the roar of the fans in the audience at the end of their last show, grinning from ear to ear. 

“I’m going to try something, okay?” Phil said, taking Dan’s hand in his. 

Dan quirked a brow, slightly confused, but followed as phil dragged him back to the stage. 

He expected phil to drop his hand. 

He didn’t. 

Instead, they walked back out, hand-in-hand, waving at the crowds and bowing once more, and then phil turned to dan and tugged gently on his hand. 

Dan went willingly into the hug phil offered, resting his cheek on Phil’s shoulder and hugging back as tightly as he could. 

Later, they would recall the shocked screams of the audience and laugh. Later, dan would post a few professional pictures of that moment (thank you to the crew) with the caption, “the most fun I’ve ever had”, and later, dan and phil would hold each other close in their own bed at home in London, helplessly in love and ready to share it with the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> I also post to my Tumblr! See the rest of my fics [here](https://whiskersandquiff.tumblr.com/fics-masterlist)


End file.
